Do You Love Me?
by DragonnaTheDogDemon
Summary: The InuYasha gang is in high school, meeting new friends and foes, but they don't know what's coming for them... ON TEMPORARY HIATUS Cover by: spogunasya at deviantart
1. The New Girl

Kagome Higurashi, a 16-year-old sophomore, walked through her favorite park. Today was Valentine's Day, but she didn't have a valentine. Apparently, while she was thinking (or daydreaming about having a valentine), she was being watched by a certain long-haired, dog-eared hanyou called InuYasha Taziiko (ta-ZEE-ko). They were both in the same high school, and in the same homeroom. InuYasha loved her as much as a hanyou could.

They're good friends, mostly 'cause Kagome's best friend, Sango, is dating InuYasha's best friend, Miroku.

* * *

While InuYasha was watching her, he thought about all the happy times they spent together. The time Miroku groped Kagome (before he was dating Sango), and InuYasha was so annoyed about it that he practically slammed his face into the nearest wall (OUCH!), and then, the girls started laughing like crazy! And then there was the time this... And his thoughts went on and on and on! But his thoughts were interupted by an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

"Oi! Can I help you?" a girl who was next to Kagome said. She had really dark brown hair, but the end of her bangs were red and the rest of the ends were white. She looked like she was 17. InuYasha gritted his teeth and put his guard on. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Am I bothering you?" Kagome replied.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" the mystery girl replied. But all of a sudden, the brown part of her hair turned black! She must've saw Kagome scared, 'cause she then said, "Huh? Oh, my hair. It turns black if I'm good, but if I'm evil, it turns white and the ends black. Oh my gosh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Danashi Sasuhiko, but just call me Dani.'' "I'm Kagome Higurashi, but I have a question. Shouldn't your hair turn black when you're evil?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, did you notice my clothes are only black and white? Well, it changes color just like my hair, but instead it's the opposite." Kagome just looked at her. Dani was right, she was wearing a white leather jacket, a white hat, and white denim skirt, with black leggings and black flats. _So, it's like good is stomping down on the evil _Kagome thought. But then she had another question. "But wait. Why only black and white? Don't you have any other colored clothing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha started listening really closely now. He had never heard of a human with powers like that, unless she was some sort of demon!

* * *

"I do, it's just that these clothes are _attached_ to me. They can change themselves into another type..." Dani explained, then showing her what she meant. Now Dani was wearing a white tee with black ripped jeans and sneakers, but she still had her white hat on. "Wow..." Kagome replied.

"Let's stop talking about me. How old are you?" Dani asked while sitting on the bench.

"16. You?"

"Few thousand..." she mumbled. Now Inuyasha was sure she was a demon. Before he could jump out and protect Kagome, Dani asked Kagome, "By the way, I think I've seen you at school before. Isn't that guy InuYasha your boyfriend? Where is he, I mean, it's val's day!" "HUH?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" Kagome asked, getting up. But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He grabbed Kagome and went in front of her. "Get away from her." Inuyasha growled.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome and Dani asked.

" 'Cause she's a demon, duh!" Inuyasha yelled.

"ONLY 75% YOU IDIOT!..." Dani yelled back, holding back tears, causing her hat to fall, revealing a pair of black, red, and white dog ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed. "Oh shit..." Dani looked like she was about to cry. "You got me. I'm have the blood of a full dog demon, but also the the blood of a half dragon demon... So you could run now, just like everyone else..." She was looking down when she said that last part, and crying.

When she turned to leave, Kagome tapped her shoulder and asked, "What do you mean by 'just like everyone else'?" "Everyone who've met me, think I'm weird or I'm gonna kill them... So they run away... But it was nice meeting you..." And with that, she disappeared. "Wow, she's emo that's for sure. But she's part _dragon_. I think it's best to..."

Inuyasha said but was interupted by Kagome's glare. Then she yelled, "How can you say that, you jerk? She's lonely, but she's a really good friend! Who cares what blood she has! Look at you! She had the blood of a half demon, like you! Argh!" and then she turned around and ran away. _Nice job idiot. Now the love of your life totally hates you, now... _Inuyasha thought. When Kagome was running towards her house, she bumped into a certain someone.

* * *

"OW! Hey! Watch where you're... Kagome?" Dani asked. "Oh hey! Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Home"

"Me too."

"I can walk you home if you want."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" "No prob." Dani smiled, too, but then she asked, "But where's your boyfriend?" Kagome blushed "No, he's not my boyfriend. I don't have one. Anyway, we just argued, so..." Kagome said sadly, then, she felt a pat on her head. "Don't worry! I bet he'll come back! He seems very protective of you."

"But how do you know Inuyasha?"

"Yearbook committee member"

"Oh." Kagome suddenly felt relieved, but why? "Why? Worried I'm might take him away?" Dani said with a mischievious grin. "Oooooh! Someone's in love! Oh, is this your house?" "Yeah. Thanks for walking me home." Kagome replied. "No prob! But you should know we're neighbors." Dani said with a smile. "Wanna walk to school together tomorrow?" Kagome smiled and nodded. _She's like an older sister _Kagome thought after dinner and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, there was Dani waiting for Kagome. On their way to school, they met up with Inuyasha. "Get away from her, bitch." Inuyasha growled. "Bring it on, you shitty hanyou!" Dani sneered back. "Is it just me, or do I see dogs glaring at each other?" Kagome said. "Let's just go, god!" Dani said, walking away. Her hair was white now, with the ends white, but the tips of her bangs were still red. Her clothes changed color, too, but she didnt have a hat now.

At school, everyone wondered who Dani was ('cause her hair was a different color and no hat), which pissed her off, but didn't do anything about it. Before the first period, Kagome introduced Dani to Sango and Miroku. "Are you a new transfer student?" Miroku asked. "No, I've been here since freshman year." Dani replied "It's just I'm not that noticeable, and you better not grope me." Then, Miroku moved his hand away and Kagome and Sango started laughing. "Have you met Inuyasha, yet, Dani?" Sango asked. "Oh, that shitty dog? Yeah."

"Seems like you don't get along with him..." Sango replied.

"That's true, but it's a surprise he hasn't confessed to a certain someone, yet." She said with a mischevious grin, and her hair black.

"Yeah, we know" Sango and Miroku said at the same time, also grinning.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing!" They all chorused. Then, the school bell rang. "See ya!" They said in unison.

* * *

At lunch, they all decided to eat under a tree where it was shady (it was really hot). "Hey, are you a half dog demon?" Sango asked. "No, well sorta.. Ummm... How should I put this... Oh! Let's just say my mom was a full dog demon, and my dad's a half dragon demon." Dani replied.

"That kinda explains the clothing..." Sango said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, then **BAM! **He was knocked over the head by Dani. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BITCH?"

''You idiot. Sango knows 'cause she's a demon slayer. Imbecile..." Dani said, her hair white but quickly turned back to black. "Yeah, most demon slayers know about the strange powers an offspring of a dragon demon is given. If the mother loved a certain hobby or something, the child would be granted some power based on that hobby. Dani's mom must've been a fashion designer." Sango said. "Wow, Sango. You sounded so professional there." Dani pointed out.

"I know, right?" Kagome said. "She's an expert demon slayer."

"Now that reminds me.. My parents told me something about a young female demon slayer that was really good at her job. Do know how many of the full dragons back home are scared?" Dani said. "Ummm... Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Sango asked. "Yeah. I'm saying you're good at what you do!"

* * *

"Oh yeah! Miroku are you taking Sango to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Kagome asked. Then, Miroku and Sango blushed. "Errrr... You-ou d-don't ha-have to t-take me..." Sango stuttered, embarassed. ''It's alright.. I _want_ to take you anyway..." Miroku replied, taking it in better than Sango, but was blushing anyway.

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww!" Kagome and Dani squealed.

"Eww! *pretends to gag" Inuyasha said, then **BAM! **"BITCH! STOP HITTING ME FOR SOME DAMN SMALL REASON!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dani sneered back, her hair white.

And they continued fighting 'til Kagome "sit" Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango calmed down Dani (which was not an easy task...). But little did they know, something or _someone_ was watching them...


End file.
